Black Clover: Amor In Tempore
by metacllica
Summary: Yami says yes to go off with Karna at the end of Black Clover Quartet Knights instead of saying no.


**Black Clover: Amor In Tempore**

**[One-Shot]**

**...**

It was finally over. Freese the Seer's plan had fallen apart around him and the day had been won. All that was left for Yami Sukehiro now was to wait. Wait for her to return. He sat in the ruins of the once proud structure and smoked away. The burly man wondered how long it would take, what he would say to Karna when he saw her again. For him it had been fourteen long years but for his past self it had only been a few hours. Time travel was such a confusing mess. It would be best for him to not dwell on it.

As his cigarette was reaching it's end, Yami gasped in surprise. On the ground below him was a glowing sign, a symbol that the time magic from before was still in affect. Floating in the calm storm of the aqua glow was none other than her. Karna. The very same girl he'd risked everything to protect. He stood slowly, cautiously making his way over to her unconscious form. As the magic faded she landed gently in his arms. Here now under the moonlight it was just two of them. No one else to intrude on the moment and no undead ghosts to wreck havoc.

The wind brushed gently against her face as Yami held her close. It would seem that the day would be breaking soon, and she would awaken. She stirred for a moment and he looked on in silence as her violet orbs opened in a daze. "Hey..." Yami final spoke.

"I... Why?" She asked. She was still alive? How could that be. Yami had sent her and the ghost of her father into the burning abyss. There was no way she could still talk, let alone breath.

Yam ignored the question before reaching into his pocket. Out he pulled a neckless, round in shape with deep blue gem overtop an upturned golden crescent moon. He held it high with his free hand, an exact match to the very same neckless Karna wore. "Hold still. I'll be just a second." he said. "Sorry, but can I barrow your neckless?"

"Yes." Karna answered while looking away. "I'm much better off without it anyways."

"No, you're going to need it." Yami said plainly.

"Eh?" That caught the sorceress by surprise. Why would she need it? Why would she even still want it? It brought her and those around her nothing but pain and suffering.

Yami remained calm despite her apparent surprise. He could understand. After all the ghost of her deceased father did possess her through the neckless and tried to use her to destroy the capital. But that was over now and Lord Freese could go burn in hell by himself. "You and the me that came here need to return to four years ago."

"What?" Karna eyes widened as the realization of the burly man's words set in. She eyed him closely and her jaw nearly dropped. The shaggy hair and boxed chin. Sure he looked older but this surly couldn't be... "Impossible! Are you... Yami?"

Again he ignored the question in favor of finishing what he started. He was getting tired of holding the damn neckless. "Take this as a replacement. It's run dry of magic, so it's just an ordinary neckless now."

Karna took the neckless in her outstretched palm and the pair stood. She undid the one she wore and replaced it with the one Yami carried. The older man took the original and stored it away for safe keeping. The two began to leave the ruins and walk along the dirt path as the sun broke through the night. All around them was forest and green grass. How long have they been walking? How long had they been silent? Neither knew nor really cared, but Yami decided to break the silence.

He lit a fresh cigarette and began to speak. "Don't you want to go back to your own time?"

"I don't really care... Even if I return, there's nothing there for me." Karna answered. She looked a little dejected saying that. Something Yami didn't miss.

The Black Bulls' captain continued to smoke away. "Is that right..."

Silence again reigned supreme as the two looked along the stone path. The wind picked up as displaced woman began to shuffle nervously. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Right." Yami said blandly.

The two once again went silent. Neither one had made a move in any direction. This was where they were supposed to part ways, wasn't it? So why were the both of them still standing here out in the middle of who knows where? Shouldn't they be moving along and not just standing around in awkward silence? Karna glanced his way a few times and Yami knew it would once again fall to him to break the deafening silence.

"What's on your mind?" Yami finally asked. Karna clearly wanted to say something and it wasn't like either of them were in a hurry to shuffle on.

Karna gripped her staff tight. "Um... Wel... Thanks for everything."

"Hmmm? Yeah." Yami accepted her thanks as he finished his cigarette. A full minute went by and neither of them had moved an inch. "Aren't you leaving?"

Karna bit her lip. She could feel the nervousness sitting in the pit of her stomach like a rock. "Hey, Yami, would you... would you come with me?"

"Sure." Yami said without a second thought.

"Huh?!" Kara said in shock. She honestly half expected him to decline.

"Who knows. Traveling with you for a while could be interesting." He smiled.

* * *

_"Hey, Yami, Is there... a girl you like right now?"_

_"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?"_

_"Well, um... what about... me?"_

_"Sorry, I'm not into older... Ow!"_

* * *

_"You really have changed over the years, haven't you, Yami?" _Karna thought to herself with a small smile. She looked to her side to see Yami shuffling along side her looking at nothing in particular. She didn't know what the future held. Neither of them did. But one thing she knew for certain was... This new adventure would be a whole lot of fun.

**...**

**Author's Notes: A what if scenario for the ending of Black Clover Quartet Knights if Yami chose to go off with Karna. I haven't seen too much of Black Clover outside of clips and the game. From what I saw I like these two but I can't really find any stories for them and their relationship (As strange as it is). So I hope you all enjoy this. **


End file.
